Fulan Pass
Fulan Pass is a location in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. It is a road connecting Port City Lodin and Royal Capital Grandshelt, capital of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, the sovereign nation of Grandshelt Isles. According to Sophia, knights patrol the area often, so the monsters here are few. Story Some 20 year ago, the nurse Sophia brought the knight Raegen to Fulan Pass during their tour around Grandshelt. After they married, they established their family home in the area, and raised their children Rain and Lasswell. However, after Sophia's death and Raegen's disappearance, Rain and Lasswell left for Royal Capital Grandshelt where they became knights, not returning to house for years. Following the attack on Grandshelt Castle by Veritas of the Dark, Rain and Lasswell make their way through Fulan Pass to reach Port City Lodin, all the while followed by the mysterious Fina. After Rain's disappearance at the end of Season One, Lasswell returns to Grandshelt, hoping that Rain has returned to their homeland on his own and to find the determination to wield Crimson Saber. An admiring trio of soldiers asks to train with him. As castle grounds are off-limits, they head to Fulan Pass where Lasswell defeats them in a sparring match. Lawrence and Charlotte go to Lasswell's encounter, but Charlotte notices Lasswell's uncertainty and challenges him to a fight. After the fight Lawrence and Charlotte accompany Lasswell to his home while he tells them of Rain's circumstances. Once they reach the house, Lasswell enters alone and notices that his father has left Sophia's favorite flower recently. He swears to Sophia's memory that he will find Rain and and that he will come back soon. Quests / |mission 1a= No items |reward 1a= / |mission 1b= Use magic |reward 1b= / |mission 1c= No continues |reward 1c= / |enemies 1= *Cutpurse *Human Trap *Magitek Armor *Mu |boss 1= - |drop 1= |name 2 = Fulan Pass - Central |energy 2= 4 |battle 2= 4 |gil 2= 97~101 |unit xp 2= 1760~1792 |rank xp 2= 94 |bonus 2= |reward 2= / |mission 2a= Use fire |reward 2a= / |mission 2b= Use a limit burst |reward 2b= / |mission 2c= No continues |reward 2c= / |enemies 2= *Centipede *Coeurl *Cutpurse *Human Trap *Magitek Armor *Mammon *Mu *Security Eye |boss 2 = - |drop 2= |name 3 = Fulan Pass - Seasound Way |energy 3= 4 |battle 3= 4 |gil 3= 99~105 |unit xp 3= 1360~1744 |rank xp 3= 98 |bonus 3= x100 |reward 3= / |mission 3a= Deal ice damage to an enemy |reward 3a= / |mission 3b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 3b= / |mission 3c= No continues |reward 3c= / |enemies 3= *Coeurl *Cutpurse *Mammon *Rukh *Security Eye |boss 3= Cutpurse x5 |drop 3= |name 4 = Fulan Pass - Exploration |energy 4= 6 |battle 4= 23 |gil 4= 465 |unit xp 4= 11216 |rank xp 4= 127 |bonus 4= |reward 4= / |mission 4a= Evoke Siren |reward 4a= / |mission 4b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 4b= / |mission 4c= No continues |reward 4c= / |enemies 4= *Centipede x2 *Coeurl x6 *Cutpurse x10 *Human Trap x6 *Magitek Armor x9 *Mammon x7 *Mu x5 *Rukh x1 *Security Eye x8 |boss 4= Cutpurse x5 |drop 4= }} Fulan Pass - Exploration Gallery FFBE Fulan Pass BG.jpg|Battle background. Trivia *Fulan Pass is featured in the story event The Ballad of Grandshelt. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius